


Kitsune Fur and Chicken Feathers

by amaranthiis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kitsune Genji, idk i wanna be safe rather than sorry, originally an rp between my qpp and i, rated explicit for later fuckery that goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthiis/pseuds/amaranthiis
Summary: Hana's farm has been terrorized by a local unseen menace. She doesn't know who (or what) it is, but one day it makes an accidental appearance, and she's mystified.





	1. Bloodied Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna make clear that this is currently in the works, and as the tags suggested was an RP between my QPP and I that I edited extensively to turn into the current fanfiction that you see here. Forgive me for anything out of place or jumpy, I haven't written fanfiction in literally five years so please bear with me with this! 
> 
> I apologize for how short this first chapter is, I promise the next chapters will be better than this one!
> 
> Any form of comment, review, or constructive criticism is much appreciated. As the 14 year old cringelord me would have said, "any flames will be used to make brownies"
> 
> Please enjoy! This will have multiple chapters that I'll write between my busy work schedule!

The sun hadn’t come up yet, but the sky was just beginning to lighten when Hana woke. She woke up early every morning to care for the chickens on the farm. She and her father ran a small farm together that helped bring in income for the small family. They raised sheep, chickens and goats and sold their products. They didn’t make much, but they made enough to get by and live semi-comfortably. Their animals were their livelihood and they loved said animals to death. Her father was currently on a business trip, selling a cartload of animal products to another village several days north of theirs, and she missed him terribly.

She’d been having an issue with a fox terrorizing her chickens, and at least one chicken was found dead each morning. Her father kept heading into the village to buy more chickens for their coop to keep their flock large. Hana got dressed and head outside to her chicken coop, her heart sinking as a trail of blood and feathers led from her coop to the edge of the forest. She followed it then peered through the leaves. She didn’t see anything, but turned and headed back to the coop to feed the chickens. There didn't seem to be any chickens amiss, but she'd find out when she pulled out her bag of chicken feed to spread out around the coop. She was worrie dthat many of the chickens would be gone, but she'd cross that bridge when she got there.

While she was feeding the chickens, Genji sat just out her view. He was a kitsune of the village’s legends, and possibly one of the very few left in the forest that surrounded the village. The village was some ways away from a local city, and the city was cashing in on the undeveloped village miles away from the city limits. There were already workers cutting down the forest he lived in to build… something, nobody was sure what exactly. Everything was hush-hush about what was being built, not many outside of village government knew what was being built. Whatever it was, it was large, and much of the forest needed to be cut down and removed to make space.

While he watched her go about her feeding routine, Genji plucked the feathers off of one of the chickens he’d stolen from the coop. He gave his thanks and scarfed down the meat once he got each section of the body plucked. He had raided other farms but continued to come back to her farm because of the size of her chickens. Her chickens were always the fattest of the farms he raided, and he loved the amount of meat he could get from her chickens. Beside him, a bag moved and clucked, and he picked it up to try and quiet the being inside the bag. He’d taken another chicken for the road, in case he got hungry later. This chicken must have been the one that was her favorite. 

Genji’s den was some ways away and he had quite the trip to go. As he sat before he left for his den, he watched the farmer feed her chickens and coo to each and every one. She was beautiful, he wouldn’t deny her that. It wasn’t until she looked down at the ground that he truly saw the look on her face. It was a look of devastation as she picked up a red feather from the trail of blood that had escaped her field of vision earlier. She proceeded to look around before she hugged the feather and began to cry softly into it. He hadn’t seen the proprietor of the farm for many days, so it was probably just her all alone on the farm. Her chickens were most likely her only friends. The kitsune looked down and set the bag down to let the chicken go. He was mean, but he wasn’t heartless and wasn’t about to deny some lonely girl her feathered friend. She cheered gleefully and picked up the chicken, the kitsune retreating to his den. He’d reached his den and curled up on the pile of furs he had there and sighed.

Why was that stupid farmer girl stuck in his head? She was nobody. She was just his source of food. She meant absolutely nothing to him. Genji sighed and curled on his side, draping his tails over himself in a makeshift blanket. His mind slowly drifted from her to what her retaliation towards him would be. Would she invest in barbed wire? Perhaps some good, old-fashioned snap traps. He shuddered at the thought of getting his feet caught in the traps and tucked said appendages closer to his body. After taking a short food-induced nap, the kitsune left his den to hunt for the rest of the day. Once he’d gotten enough food for the following day, he resigned to his den for the rest of the night again. He kept a few live rabbits in his den. He’d done some scouting around the village and heard that she liked rabbits. He’d leave a small present behind for her tomorrow.


	2. Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana finally comes face to face with the being hunting her chickens. What she finds is not at all what she was expecting.

He didn’t touch the farm for a few days after that; he returned late one night to steal a few eggs from the henhouse, making a slight ruckus in the henhouse on accident. He stole three eggs, left a small white rabbit in the chicken coop, and ran for cover in the underbrush when he heard her back door open up and her footsteps hurried onto her back porch. He hid in the brush and watched her leave her farmhouse with a broom. She was dressed in nothing but a silk gown and some slippers. She raised the broom in her hands and looked around.

“Hey! Leave my chickens—I could have sworn I saw someone out here…” Her voice was soft and she lowered the broom as a night wind picked up and blew her hair and gown around gently. She was bathed in moonlight and it made her look like she was glowing. His jaw dropped and the egg he had shoved in his mouth fell out, rolling out of the brush cover and out into the open. She looked like a goddess sent from the heavens, and his heart began to race. Genji watched her as she began checking through the coop. When she found the scared bunny he used the distraction to pick the egg back up. Her soft gasp was picked up by his sensitive hearing, making him watch as she slowly coaxed it out of the coop.

"How did you get in there..? Poor baby..." She said while petting its ears back gently, Genji crunching a tooth through the shell of the egg and sucking out the white and yolk. Hana gently took the rabbit into a small shed, got it comfortable and head back out for one last sweep around her farm. Genji hid farther into the brush before darting away, trying his best not to make too much of a commotion this time. The last thing he needed was for her to find him as he ran away. Both eggs in the tattered shirt he wore, he darted into his den. He could feel his magic waning, but the eggs he had stolen would keep him sustained just long enough to let him get more food. He curled up in his den and fell asleep for the night, letting the sounds of the forest around him lull him to sleep.

The next morning, Hana left her house to start setting up traps around her coop. She was sick of whatever or whoever managing to get into her coop and leave so quietly. Her father had always set these traps when anything had threatened their animals in the past. She hated the idea of anything getting caught in the traps, but this was her livelihood on the line. She and her father couldn’t afford to have anything continually poach their animals and their products. She carefully laid out the traps around the coop and hid them with grass, sighing softly and making sure that they were in places where her chickens wouldn’t get caught in them. Hana wiped her brow and set about doing her chores. She couldn’t shake the feeling of being watched later in the day, always feeling a pair of eyes on her.  Genji had returned to his normal brush spot later that afternoon, watching her do her chores around the farm. He tried his best not to make this a daily thing but he couldn’t help it. Her movements and actions captivated him. He could watch her work for hours and still be intrigued by what she did on the farm. His tails wrapped around his leg as he watched her work for a little longer before leaving to continue hunting. He’d return back later that night for another egg or three.

Night fell and the kitsune returned to the farm. A light rain had begun to fall, making everything slippery and muddy. Clouds blocked the moon and Genji couldn’t see the traps she’d set around the coop. He was in full feral form, creeping around the back of the coop to try and snag a chicken. He was almost there, but didn't see the trap and stepped into it with a howl of pain. The teeth of the trap sunk into the soft skin of his paw with a sickening snap of metal. The kitsune thrashed and tried to get the trap off his foot as desperation rose in his gut. Panic set in as he couldn’t get the teeth out of his foot. He thrashed and shrieked as he bled from his foot, shaking and crying as he curled up on the ground. He was trapped. The pain and realization set in and his form shifted to that of a man, or as close as he could get. His ears were pinned back against his head and his tails matted with mud and grass. He stared up at the sky as the rain fell. He didn't know how he was getting out of this one. The finality of the situation began to sink in and scared tears mixed with the rain pouring down his face. He was truly trapped here. 

Hana, hearing his cries of pain, hurried outside with a rain coat on and a flashlight. What she expected to find and what she really found were two separate things entirely. She had been expecting a fox or even a small wolf, but even the wolf was pushing the bill. Instead of either of those things, she was greeted by a man with fox tails and ears. She gasped in shock, staring slack-jawed at him as he lay in the mud. He gazed up at her with wide, fearful brown eyes and shook from the cold and exhaustion. This was not what she expected to find. Not in the slightest. Her first instinct was to scream, but she was sure that nothing would come out if she even tried to scream. All she could do is hold the flashlight on what she had caught and try to come to terms with what she'd accidentally captured. The rain came down harder and a streak of lightning flashed across the sky. Her voice was almost inaudible as she comprehended what just happened.

"You're... You're a kitsune..."


End file.
